Meetings
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: All we could say is just, let's pity our favorite blonde celestial mage facing through this gigantic rainbow of chaos with the series of meetings from this certain White Dragonslayer.
1. First Meeting: Ice cream and Lunch

**A/N: I added a bit humor at the last part to make it less... cheesy hopefully?**

**Okay, let's just get straight to the point. This story over here, has been bugging me for a few days so I decided to write it. I'm sorry for the length of this story, it's very short, I know. I'm also sorry for the OOCness T^T Well, I hope you enjoy it...?**

* * *

><p>Their first meeting was indeed <strong>very <strong>strange.

Lucy stared at the young man in front of her with cold eyes, clenching her fist and gritting her teeth to suppress her anger.

She hated him for hurting her friends, her** family**.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, anger overpowering her fear of the dragon slayer.

He simply raised a questioning eyebrow, "I believe this park isn't owned by you?"

Lucy continued to glare, unfazed, "Are you going to hurt me here? Just like you did to Natsu? Don't judge me by my appearance; I can kick your ass if I want to Sting Eucliffe,"

He chuckled, "Such language for a young lady don't you think Ojou-sama?"

"You didn't answer my question." She growled, "And don't call me that,"

Their eyes met coldly, clashing to each other.

"Who? Me? I'm simply nothing but a gentlemen, I won't do that to ladies," Sting smirked, and bowed mockingly.

"Gentlemen my ass," She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"And that comes from the heiress of Heartfilia?" A playful smirk was on his face.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped, "Why are you here anyway!"

"To annoy you," His reply was simple, short, and straight to the point, and that irked her. A lot.

"How very straight-forward of you," She mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Same goes for you don't you think? Insulting someone you barely know," He said, an amused expression on his face.

Silence.

"Wanna go out for some ice-cream?"

"Very random of you don't you think?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Considering that we were enemies just seconds ago,"

"You didn't answer my question yet." Sting grinned mischievously.

"... jerk."

She ended up eating an ice-cream with him. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be mad with him?

* * *

><p>"You do know that you treating me like this isn't going to change the fact that I hate you?" She said, licking her ice cream.<p>

"I know," He spoke, "But I decided to pity on you and buy you an ice cream,"

"And since when did I need your pity?"

"Ever since I decided to annoy you, just look at your face when I announced that,"

He chuckled at her expression, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl on her face.

"Wanna have some lunch?"

"No." She replied instantly.

"Sorry, but you really have to get some lunch."

"And why is that?"

"Your stomach's grumbling." He pointed out bluntly.

"No it is no-"

As if in cue, Lucy's stomach grumbled; resulting fits of laughter from Sting Eucliffe and a flushed Lucy Heartfilia.

"So will you?" He half-joked.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes," He chuckled, "So shall we go to on our date Ojou-sama?"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!"

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, just how chaotic can this day be? She ended up eating ice-cream and going on a d- *Cough* having *cough* lunch with her 'supposed enemy'. They were now simply sitting on a bench peacefully, doing nothing.<p>

Sting suddenly stood up from the bench and faced the blonde.

"Well then, I'll be going Ojou-sama," He bent down and whispered in her ear, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Lucy flinched at their distance, a brilliant color of red on her face.

"I'll remind you once again, I still hate you!" Lucy shouted, jerking back.

Sting whispered something to her, chuckling and walked away, leaving the dumbfounded Lucy.

Just nine simple words to make her flush really badly for no reason. It wasn't like he was flirting with her right? It wasn't some cheesy quote that Loke always say right? Then why was she blushing?

"I'm going to need some long bath," Lucy muttered, shaking her head before walking home.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll be seeing you in another meeting then, Ojou-sama,'<em>

* * *

><p>"So..." Rogue smirked, it was the 'I-Know-What-You-Did type of smirk, one that Sting hates, "What's up with the 'Ojou-sama' and treating her Ice-cream?"<p>

Sting groaned, "You were watching?"

"Of course Sting-kun!" Frosch piped in the conversation.

"We were seaching for you and we came across you treating her ice-cream and lunch," Lector said.

"So? I'm still waiting for an answer?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, she just caught my attention,"

Rogue chuckled.

"And what is so funny if I may ask?"

"I won't be too surprised to see you visting her soon,"

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for it's... cheesiness? I just hope I at least did a decent work here. I really need opinions so please drop me a review! **


	2. Second Meeting: Trespasser and Nicknames

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews/favorites/subscribes or just simply reading this everyone! ^^ And if you read my other StiCy fic, 'Not His Day, Or Is It?' You must have known that this was meant as a one-shot but... oh well, I decided to make several meetings. Well here are the replies ^^**

**ShiningStellar: Thank you so much for correcting my mistake and telling me your opinion! I really appreciate it :) I guess I'll spread it, I mean, I WILL spread it :D I'm getting obsessed with them :P**

**R10Hattan: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! Haha, cheers for cheesiness XD**

**IloveCelestialIce: Hehehe, the idea popped in my mind at night for some reason :S I know, the latest chapter made me love Sting more! (I still love you Gray) Haha, it can't be helped Angel-chan, I hope there would be more Sting in the next chapter XD Thank you :) I think I would have done the same thing, I mean, come on! Lucy is definitely a good match with the hot guys in Fairy Tail! I'm glad you fought with her *Insert devil icon* I wish there was a devil icon here~ That was a long reply... XP**

**Fanfic-manga: =D Thank you! Really! I know! *insert squeal* Possesive aren't we? Hehe, can't be helped, Sting's just so... *Insert word because I can't describe it!* Thank you again :D**

**Rainbowcastle: I'm so glad you like it :) Here's the second chapter! :D**

**heavenlyXblueXangel: Thank you :D Well here it is!**

**Neko-Tiara: I feel the same :P It was? Well thank you so much! ^^**

**SunflowerIce: Hahaha, well it was actually meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to make more chapters :) **

**jasmine831: I understand! I do too! :D Thank you so much by the way! ^^**

**Hachibukai: Thank you Joy-chan! X3 Here it is! I hope you like it because well, I have no idea if this is good or not. XP**

**Kyara17: Umm, I don't speak French and just know a bit of it but merci! :D**

* * *

><p>The second time they met, it wasn't by accident.<p>

Lucy, just like any other day was writing on her novel in an awfully good mood. Why? Because team Natsu was going on a mission and because she had enough money to pay for the rent next month, she declined the mission. That meant no more trespasser and-

'_Scratch that, I take it back'_ Lucy could feel her vein popped, "JUST WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The said dragonslayer, which happened to be Sting Eucliffe merely shrugged, "I was bored, so I decided to visit you,"

"Wait, how did you know my address?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"It wasn't hard; I just need to track your scent. You smell like vanilla," Sting replied, "Besides, Natsu-san visit here all the time so it's not like it's anything new right?"

"Of course it is!" Lucy shrieked, "You're not from Fairy Tail!"

"So all I have to do is get a Fairy Tail mark and then I could stay here?" Sting raised an eyebrow.

Lucy sighed and Sting grinned in victory.

"Natsu-san is right, your bed is very comfortable, no wonder he likes it," He noted, sitting on her bed.

"And since when did I ever allow you to sit there?" Lucy smirked triumphantly at her remark.

"That means you let Natsu-san sleep here?" Sting smirked back.

Lucy groaned, "Oh fine you meanie! But just because you treat me lunch and ice-cream,"

Sting shrugged, "Fine with me,"

"Just what is up with you two dragonslayers with my bed!" Lucy huffed.

"It's comfy,"

"But even Gray isn't THAT obsessed with it even if it's comfy!"

"Well..." He thought of a reason, "Maybe because we like how you smell,"

Lucy felt that her cheeks become warm, "W-what?"

"Dragonslayers don't really like really strong smell and well, I guess vanilla isn't strong, we like it," He stated simply.

"So if I smelled like rose or something, both of you won't like it?"

"Don't know, but this bed is just way too comfy to give up," He smirked, "So I'm going to sleep here,"

"NO! I said that you can stay, but not sleep!"

"But you let Natsu-san sleep here," Sting pointed out.

"No I do not! He slept here without my permission!"

"Then how come I can't sleep here without your permission?"

"Because I don't allow you!"

"Then how come Natsu-san is allowed to sleep here without your permission?"

"I never allowed him!"

"Then why does he sleep here without your permission?"

"Ask him yourself!"

Sting chuckled, "Okay, chill Ojou-sama,"

"I told you to not call me that!" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Well too bad, because I will," He smirked.

"Then I'll call you meanie!" Lucy stuck a tongue out.

"Not very creative in nicknames are we?"

"... you're such a jerk,"

"Still not creative enough," He grinned, amused.

"I think I could write a poem of your characteristics," Lucy twitched, "A for annoying! Hah!"

He replied, grinning triumphantly, "B for the best. People think I'm annoying because I'm the best,"

"Well C for your cheesy nicknames!"

"D for daring. Not everyone dares to call a girl cheesy nicknames right?" He grinned smugly.

"E for... Ummm," She trailed off, but soon found an idea, "E for eraser dust!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Just how am I related to eraser dust?"

"Well, you're a jerk, so I thought the nickname would suit you," She replied simply.

Sting chuckled, "Sorry Ojou-sama, your nickname isn't good enough, it doesn't even make sense,"

"Well be it!" She stuck her tongue out, puffing her cheeks.

"You know, there are much creative and better suited nicknames for me in this world,"

"Geez, you're so stingy! I think the reason why you're called Sting is because you're so stingy! Just like a bee!"

An idea popped in her mind just when she said that sentence.

"No," Sting said in a threatening tone, "don't you dare call m-"

"Bee boy, stingy bee, and Sting the stingy bee, which one would you prefer to be called with?" She grinned cheekily.

He realized that insulting her for not being able to create creative nicknames was a bad move.

* * *

><p>It seems the two hadn't realized there were three beings spying on them.<p>

"Told you so," Rogue smirked.

"I can't believe Sting-kun would visit a girl!" Frosch exclaimed.

Lector just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to tell you, the idea 'Stingy' came from** Fayiyong, **and yes, I got her permission. So how is it? Please tell me your opinions! Don't hesitate to tell me (wrong spelling, how to improve my ****s****tory better and stuff like that) Well please R&R! Thank you once again for the reviews!**


	3. Third Meeting: PickUp Line War

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I got 17 reviews! *Squeals* Thank you once again! I'm sorry; I have to reply to the reviews next time :( I hope this chapter isn't really crappy, I got inspired by **Pickup Line War by LaynaPanda **(As you could see, I stole 2 pick-up lines from her, so sorry! T_T) ****and well, I just hope that you find this entertaining. Anyways, warnings for OOCness. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In their third meeting, they ended up having a pick-up line war.<p>

"Where have you been all my life?"

Lucy blinked, "Uh Sting? What happened to yo-"

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you," Sting smirked.

Lucy blushed, but dismissed it soon enough, "Sting? Are you drunk?"

He grinned mischievously, "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you,"

And that did it, Lucy could feel heat on her cheeks, taking a deep breath several times, she faced him, "So, what's the deal?"

Sting chuckled, "Smart girl."

"Just tell me!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Pretty much as usual, I was bored,"

Lucy snorted at his comment.

"So I decided that I want to try on some pick-up lines on you,"

"And where have you learned them?"

He shrugged casually.

"Want to make a bet? The loser treats lunch,"

Sting, upon hearing this remark grinned widely, "Gladly."

"So~" Lucy smirked slyly; she was pretty confident, she had used her charms at some point to get what she wanted afterall, "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

Sting just continued smirking, unfazed, "Too used don't you think?"

She scoffed; it seems many girls had used it on him.

"Can I borrow a quarter?"

Lucy blinked.

"Because I'd like to tell someone that I met the girl of my dreams,"

"Nice try Eucliffe~ But better luck next time," She took a step forward and slyly poked his chest, "You know, you might be asked to leave soon," He frowned at this, but she continued on, "You're making other boys look really bad,"

"Good one," He admitted, before smirking triumphantly,"But not good enough,"

"Pshh, let's see if you can do any better," Lucy challenged.

"So how does it feel like to be the hottest girl in town?" He smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, before grinning widely, "You know sweety," She puckered her lips, "My lips won't just kiss themselves, please help~"

He slightly blushed, making Lucy giggle.

"I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away," He chuckled when he saw Lucy's flustered face.

"What's your last name?"

He raised an eyebrow, but replied, "Eucliffe,"

"It sounds kind of good with my name don't you think?" She smirked smugly seeing his face.

Sting smirked, he should probably take things seriously now.

"So, apart from being gorgeous, what else do you do for a living?" He purred.

Lucy began to blush furiously, "S-S-Sting?"

"I'm sorry, I promised my friends I wouldn't date bad girls anymore~" He smirked playfully, leaning closer that Lucy could practically feel his breath on her face.

"A-alright! You w-win! S-so back off!" She squeaked, pushing him away, "J-just tell me where you want to h-have lunch!"

He chuckled, "Sam's place?"

"Alright," She sighed, pouting.

"Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but you owe me a drink,"

"Huh?" Lucy frowned at his weird statement.

"Because I dropped mine when I looked at you."

"ENOUGH WITH THE PICK-UP LINES ALREADY!"

He chuckled, today was definitely one of his best days ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You hate me for the short chapter don't you? You hate me for this random thing don't you? You hate me for this crappy chapter don't you? Now that I think about it, the story doesn't even have an actual plot :( Anyway, I have to get back to homework. Please R&R!**


	4. Fourth Meeting: New Nicknames

**A/N: ***Bows* You all are way too kind... seriously, I never really expected 21 supporting reviews... I don't think I deserve this when the chapters are very short and I update very slowly T_T Thank you so much! :D Special thanks to **Hachibukai **for helping me with the nicknames, she helped me out a lot. :D Here are all the replies! Thank you once again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Riana D' Halmsu: **Thank you :) Don't deny the fact~ You llllllllliike the couple :P Hehehe :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Hachibukai: **Haha, *nudges a blushing Rogue, Frosch, and Lector* You got caught~ (Rogue: Whatever, you were the one who wrote it anyway Me: *Sweatdrops* Anyway~) Hehe ^^ Glad you like it :P Haha, I am too! *Hearts* Got influenced by Juvia? Hehe, I won't be surprised if I act the same way next time :P Thank you for the support :D

**Fayiyong: **Yes, sorry about it, not an original name, but thanks for letting me borrow it! :) Thank you so much :D Make sure to tell me when you make another StiCy fic ^^

**Heaven's Trail: **Haha, you prefer Sting the Stingy Bee best? I'll include the nickname in the next chapter :P Oh you did? Haha XD

**Fairy Fanatic: **W-wow, thank you! :) You bookmarked it? :D I'm glad you enjoy my story! Ooh, NaLu.. are you interested with GraLu? Thank you :D

**Neko-Tiara: **They really do look cute together don't they? *Hearts*

**WolfieANNE: **Thanks for reviewing this story WolfieANNE! So when is your next update gonna be? *nudge-nudge* you're annoyed? Well, I think it's quite funny XD Haha, addicted too? Yes, I'll love GraLu forever, but I love StiCy too! :D

**Princess Happy: **Thank you so much Princess Happy! I know I said it in the PM before but your pen name is so cutee! X3 Princess Happy-chan, hehe :P I'm glad you like it. :)

**R10Hattan:** It's fine :) And I really appreciate your review R10Hattan :D

**BrOkEnToYbOx: **Thank you :D I know this is a bit late but well... here you go I suppose? :P

**ChloeAndderek: **Hehe, I'm sure Lucy would be happy to hear it ^^ Haha, yes, it is fun to spy isn't it? XD

**Kyara17: **Thank you :D I love reading too ^^ It's fine, I understand most part of your review :D Thanks again!

**jasmine831: **Same here~ Haha, I'll be including it :D Yes, I did. That was very unexpected XD It's fine, haha :D

**Rose Fang: **Thanks for pointing it out :D Alright, I'll keep it ^^ Thank you for the praise! ^_^

**R3iga1004: **Haha, Natsu always sneaks in when he has the chance without Lucy knowing XD Thank you :)

**Terumi Okino: **Thank you so much! :3 This really means a lot to me :D

**Fanfic-manga: **Aww, thanks :D Well, it's late but here you go XP

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **Thank you so much for reviewing ^^

**ShiningStellar: **Mira-chan~ Haven't heard from you for quite a long time XD Thank you very much! ^^ I really appreciate the compliment :D Thanks for the support :3

**Rianan D' Halmsu: **Thank you so much! :D It's greatly appreciated ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**R10Hattan: **Thank you :D I was worried that no one would like it :) Well here it is~ ^^

**Hachibukai: **Lots of thank you Joy-chan! XD I decided to update the story earlier, hehe :D I'm glad you think it's not crappy ^^ Yes, a lot of cheesiness there, hehe :3

**Fanfic-manga: **I'm glad you like it :D Thank you so much!

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: **Thank you very much! ^_^ It is really appreciated!

**reader713: **Yes, good thing Rogue wasn't watching, hehe XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Neko-Tiara: **Haha, you do? Wait a sec, let me call Sting and tell him the plan :D (Sting: *Smirks and winks* Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again?) Me: Lame -.-" (Sting: Shut up!)

**Princess Happy: **Thank you Princess Happy! ^^ Sorry for the late update XP

**Kyara17: **Merci beaucoup! :D

**SasuNarulover49: **Thank you so much! Hehe, StiCy is a cute pairing, I agree XD Here it is~

**xNightDreamerx: **You do? I really appreciate it! Well here you go~

**ShiningStellar: **My story on your #1 list? (is that what you were saying? Or something else? I'm a bit confused here, sorry XP) Of course not :) Thank you very much for your support Mira-chan, it was greatly appreciated :D Don't worry, I won't stop writing ^^ I see, I understand, don't worry about it :)

**Terumi Okino: **Thank you! Longer... yes.. I've been trying to find some way to make it longer but I miserably failed *Sighs in dissapointment*

**fairyfanatic: **Thank you for reviewing! :D I'm glad you love it ^^

**BrOkEnToYbOx: **I'm glad you think it is funny :) Here you go~

**ChloeAndderek: **Thanks! :D I'm sure Sting would be pleased to here it... hehe, him and his flirtarious mind XP

**banglamiss: **Hehe, I had to search for it XP I'm glad you like it :D

**Rianan D' Halmsu: **Thank you~! I hope you'll like this chapter :)

**charmed: **Thanks a lot ^^ Haha, pocket fiction XP Hope you enjoy this chapter~

* * *

><p>Did I miss anyone? I'm sorry if I did, my brain is functioning really slow lately X( I also apologize for the errors I made here, if you spot one, don't hesitate to tell me, it'll be a great help :)<p>

* * *

><p>In their fourth meeting, Sting gave her a new nickname (Just great) and she ended up staying at his house.<p>

Sitting on the grassy field, Sting stared at the view in front of him, lying down and doing nothing, it was a peaceful silence. Facing the Celestial mage next to him, he decided to break it, "You know,"

"What?"

Sting smirked, "You didn't call me Stingy the Bee or whatever in our third meeting, even if you had announced that you will call me that all the time,"

"So?" Lucy huffed, "You want me to call you that?"

He shook his head, "Nah... but I'm thinking of changing your nickname,"

Her eyes immediately brightened, "You will?"

"Yup." Sting responded.

"So what is it then?" She asked eagerly.

"I'll be calling you Kimi, nice nickname eh?" Sting smirked.

"N-no! It is not! D-don't you dare..." Lucy threatened in a dark tone, but her expression betrayed her.

"Then... blondie?" Sting suggested nonchalantly, playing with a clump of grass.

"You're blonde too!" Lucy stuck a tongue out.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Isn't that pretty much the same meaning as Ojou-sama?" Lucy twitched, "Only less formal?"

"Oh come on Lucy-chin~ Stop being so picky!" Sting groaned.

"Then stop calling me all those weird nicknames! Seriously, I'm so gonna get Fairy Tail to get revenge!"

Sting snorted, "As if they can beat me! Fairy Tail will never be able t-"

"Getting high and mighty huh?" Lucy rolled her eyes in a humorous way.

"Definitely a Fairy Tail girl huh?" The corner of his lips twitched upwards, "Then how about... Fairy-san?"

Blink.

Blink blink.

"Seriously?" Lucy's face was turning into a brilliant shade of red, "That's just as corny as Ojou-sama!"

He stared in amusement as she continued rambling on about how 'cheesy' it was and chuckled, "Good enough reaction, I think I'll call you that,"

"And what did you mean by good enough reaction?"

He shrugged, "You blushed this time. You didn't last time. You didn't when I suggsted all these nicknames. I like your reaction, so I'm going to call you that. Simple right?"

"Oh whatever you mean Stingy bee!" Lucy huffed, her crossing her arms.

"If that's my nickname from you, I'm fine with it~" Sting purred, inching closer to Lucy.

Lucy blushed, backing away, "S-seriously! E-ever since our pick up line war, you've been a-acting so w-weird! Stop it!"

"But it's fun to see you blush~ Isn't it right? Fairy-san~?" Sting grinned mischeviously, chuckling at the blonde's expression.

"L-let's just go back!"

Sting smirked in amusement, "Oh? What do I see here? Fairy-san inviting me to her home?"

"Y-you always do that!" Lucy protested, "So it's nothing new to me!"

"So it's fine if I visit anytime huh?" Sting grinned, "Like you said, nothing new right~?"

"I guess having two idiots coming to my house is the worst thing that had ever happened to me..." Lucy sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her cheek in attempt to annoy Sting.

"But you enjoy my visit right~? Oh, did I tell you looked cute while sleeping? You were mumbling my name all the time you know?" Sting grinned.

"O-o-o-of course not!" She shot back, "I never mumble anyone's n-name!"

"How do you know?"

"B-because I said so!" She retorted back.

"Whatever you say Fairy-san~"

Lucy didn't reply back, probably to embarassed and just grabbed Sting's hand, dragging him to her house.

Once she reached her destination, she entered her house and was greeted with... problems. Her room was messy and most of her furniture was destroyed. What had caught her attention was a note on her table.

_Hey Lucy,_

_We sort of went overboard, sorry about it. _

_But it's just a little mess right? You can just clean it up! _

_- Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy_

Lucy twitched and ripped the paper, "HOW DARE THEY!"

"Oi, calm down Fairy-san, look at the bright side," Sting grinned.

Paying no mind to the nickname, she asked, "And what exactly is the bright side?"

His grin became wider.

"You get to stay at my house."

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus:<strong>

Rogue raised an eyebrow, crossing his arm at this, "So... your explanation?"

Lucy let out a small 'eep' at this, clearly not used to the presence of the shadow dragon slayer but she was glad to Sting had offered her a place to stay, and if she wanted to stay, she better get use to it.

"Natsu-san destroyed her house so she's staying with us."

"But Sting-kun!" Frosch said, "Where will she sleep?"

"That's a simple matter." Sting replied.

"Where Sting-kun?" Lector asked.

"She sleeps on the sofa."

Silence.

Rogue nodded in approval, "Good idea."

"NO IT IS NOT!"

Sting chuckled, "Just kidding,"

Lucy let out a small sigh of relief, "Good. So where do I sleep?"

"With me."

Lucy twitched, Rogue smirked, Lector praised Sting, Frosch giggled and Sting? He burst out laughing. Very nice of him indeed.

.

.

.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about the rushed chapter everyone. Oh, and if anyone is confused with how I'm going to continue this, you'll see later :D Well thank you once again for the reviews everyone!

**Sting: **Sorry ladies, I think you're in the wrong place. The Miss Universe contest isn't held here. *Winks*

Such a flirt isn't he? Just because of the last chapter, he became like Loke -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi: <strong> In a general usage, it is a weak term of endearment said by a male to a female. It does not imply romantic involvement, it can imply subordination, but does not strictly do so. It is a familiar term, and shouldn't be used to address strangers or superiors. (For teasing purposes)

I'm sorry **Hachibukai, **I had to copy your meaning. :( Credits for nicknames goes to you :)

* * *

><p>I hope you like it T^T Please tell me your opinion! :)<p> 


	5. Fifth Meeting: Perverts and Revenge

**A/N: **I Updated! :D

Alright-alright, before you start killing me or anything, I can explain. Well, I sincerely apologize about it, but I got Writer's Block. T^T Okay, not really a good excuse. But please forgive me? I'll try to update the next chapter faster! Promise! :D

* * *

><p>Responses to Review:<p>

**Anon: **Yes, I definitely agree. Haha :D Those two.. ckckck. Thanks for reviewing by the way, it's greatly appreciated :D

**Ayhartloki: **Gomen-gomen, I'm not the type of writer who can write a lot -.- But I do try to make it as long as I can (Which I miserably failed at) :D I'll try, but no promises :P Thank you so much! Hmm, we'll see about that ;)

**Neko-Tiara: **Haha, you made me laugh in your review! XD Maybe, that'll happen. Imagine Fairy Tail's face, LOL! Thank you :)

**Fanfic-Manga: **Hihi, me too! *raises hand* Thank you so much for supporting my fic! :) Aww, thanks :D

**ANNIE3: **Sorry for the late update *Bows* They really are aren't they? :D Thank you! ^^

**SasuNaruLover49: **Really? Thank you! :D And please give the credits to **Hachibukai, **she gave me the idea :D Thanks for reviewing! :3

**Hachibukai: **Thank you so much Joy-chan! :D *Sighs in relief* Phew, hihi ^^ I'll excuse that for now, I finally updated! :D Hihi, Sting can be such a flirt =,= Yes, she should really thank them. (I feel guilty, I support many other pairings beside GraLu T^T I'm so unfaithful to GraLu, gomen Gray *Bows) Hihi :D Sadly, she doesn't sleep with him :( But she gets a surprise ;)

**oshirajinda: **Thank you! ^^ Really? I'm glad I was able to make someone support this pairing, tehee~ :D Thanks for the review! :)

**R3iga1004: **Thank you R3iga1004! :D I'm glad you find it funny ^^ I did? :D I love you too! :3 thanks for supporting :D

**Princess Happy: **Aww, thank you :D Sorry about it, I got Writer's Block. T^T But I do hope to update the next chapter faster, I'll try my best! :D

**Baka-Usagi49: **I will, no worries :) The chapter might be short and I might take long to update though.. T^T Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Hihi~

**heavenlyXblueXangel: **Thank you! :3 I did? Hihi, thank you so much once again :D Sorry for the late update -.- Thanks for both reviews! :)

**jasmine831: **I'm so glad I made you laugh! Hehe ^_^ Thank you :) Here you go, sorry for the late update T^T

**Heaven's Trail: **Haha, hearing people laugh because of my stories made my day :) So you're one of those people too :D Well, your question will be answered here~ ;)

**Meredy Grimoire Heart: **Ooh, well thanks for continuing to read it! :D Thank you! ^_^ Oh, it's alright :D I have a request at that too, and I'm thinking of doing it. But it's in the future chapters, so around the next chapter or more I guess? :D

**WolfieANNE: **Hihi, thanks a lot Anne-chan (Can I call you that? :D) Haha, she should be thankful don't you think? Give credits to **Hachibukai, **she gave me the idea ^^ It was a really big help. I'm glad you like her reaction! :D I'm not on hers either~ XD Here you go~ Sorry for the late update :(

**NomiOni-chan: **Yes, it is a good thing no? We should be more positive about stuff, like Sting. Hihi ^^ I'm glad you like them, they really make a cute couple :D

**R10Hattan: **Thank you :D Sorry for the wait -.- I agree! *Raises hand* :D Hehe~

**hexgirl13: **Thank you for all the compliments *Bows* Give credits to **Hachibukai **for that, she gave me the idea :D Yes, it will won't it? *Evil chuckle* Well, if you count this chapter as Rogue teasing them then maybe? Haha, I'm so mean XD There won't be lots of swear words, but probably just a couple :S Thanks! :D

**suikodengel: **Hey there, I'm glad you decided to give this story a try :D Thank you for everything ^^ Ah, well, we'll see, hihi ;) Here it is! ^^ sorry for the very late update *Bows* :S

**koori no hime: **Thank you very much :D Sorry for the late update *Scratches head sheepishly* Well here you go~

**Xx-Ice-kun-xX: **No worries, I will :) Thank you so much! :D It's greatly appreciated! ^^

**Rosella6199: **:D It's fine :) Thank you so much for reading it! ^^ Really? Thank you! :D

**Continue: **Of course :D Don't worry, I won't discontinue this, but I might update slowly :S

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>In their so-called-fifth meeting, she ended up waking up face-to-face with him. And Sting ended up thinking of various ways to get revenge.<p>

"When is she ever going to wake up?"

Sting looked up from his meal to see a twitching Rogue, his emotionless mask was now turned into a grumpy expression, crossing his arms. Sting stiffled a chuckle, it was really rare to see Rogue annoyed. And what made Sting burst out laughing was when he saw the red print on Rogue's cheek.

"Fairy-san must have been really something that even **you** can't even handle," Sting roared with laughter at his comment.

"Not my fault," Rogue grumbled, "She sleeps like a rock. Scratch that, a kicking rock."

"Excuses, excuses.." Sting shook his head, chuckling.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at his laughing supposed-to-be-calm-partner. True, anyone would have immediately woke up with his dark presence, but that fairy girl? He got kicked on his cheek instead. No wonder his partner was interested with her. She **was **an interesting girl afterall.

But no matter how interesting that girl was, Rogue was still going to have some payback. It **was **not something that he could take light off afterall, come on, a girl who couldn't do anything without her spirits kicking him? Now that was unforgiveable. Rogue grinned devilishly, she was going to have to pay, destroying his pride.

"Oi, Rogue? What's with that creepy grin? It's really rare to see you grin," Sting raised an eyebrow, before laughing loudly, "Was Fairy-san's kick that hard that you turned out like that?"

"Then why don't you try it?"

Sting looked at his partner, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

"Wake her up," Rogue smirked, a hint of challenge in his tone. _'Payback time.'_

His partner, as clueless in the hidden motive just smirked, "Piece of cake."

Rogue smirked, watching his partner head towards the room where the fairy girl slept.

"Seems like I hit two birds with one stone," He chuckled.

"What are you chuckling about Rogue-kun?"

Rogue turned around to see Lector and Frosch who had just awakened.

"Fro thinks that something must have been really funny to make Rogue-kun laugh," Frosch piped in, smiling brightly.

Lector nodded, "Did something good happen?"

"If you count hitting two birds with one stone good..." Rogue shrugged, smirking slightly.

"What does that mean?" Lector questioned.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Is it really that hard to wake fairy-san up?" Sting chuckled, now standing in front of the wooden door where Lucy slept. He was pretty sure she couldn't kick that hard. And even if she was able to kick hard, Rogue's reflex was top-notch. How was it possible?<p>

Pushing his thoughts aside, Sting smirked, if he was going to wake her up, he better have some fun right? Right.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wake up Fairy-san!"<p>

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Lucy groggily opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she rubbed her eyes in attempt to see clearer.

But what she was seeing was definitely what she had not expected.

It was Sting. In front of her. Scratch that. On top of her. Smirking. Oh god, she must have been hallucinating, and Lucy hoped she was.

Right, she was still dreaming, she assured herself in her mind. She should wake up any second now. Or her vision must have been really blurry.

"Oi, Fairy-san? You awake? Don't go daydreaming about me," Sting smirked cockily.

And he was really cocky too in her dreams, just great. So not only in real life? But the voice, it was so real, an-

.

.

Lucy blinked. Once, twice.

"Finally realizing I'm real and not an illusion?" Sting grinned slyly, "Well, it seems that even if we didn't sleep together, you still get to see my face when you fake up right? Feel honored."

Okay, it was now confirmed that Sting was a mind reader, and a very sly one too.

And it was official that she wanted to bang her head to the wall badly at her stupidity. It was really Sting, and she did the most expected and normal thing to do.

"KYAAAAAA!"

She screamed immediately, a piercing scream, and blushed madly. Oh, and kicked him on his poor face, that too.

"What th-? My poor ears and Rogue was right! Your kick hur-"

And Sting didn't get to finish his sentence, because Lucy kicked him. On his face. Again.

"W-why are you on top of m-me?" Lucy stuttered, before gasping, "Oh no, please don't tell me you were trying to-"

"Hold it! I would never do that!" Sting blurted out.

"B-b-but, y- PERVERT!"

And another kick. Which he thankfully had dodged. And if he didn't, he was sure he would be sent flying.

Sting officialy changed his mind. It was definitely not easy to wake up Lucy. Not to mention, her kicks hurt. He was definitely going to kill Rogue after this. Right after he solved this problem that was.

* * *

><p>Rogue couldn't help but snicker at the sight behind the tree.<p>

"So this was your plan. It's a really good idea! Yup!" Lector grinned.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cheered, raising a paw in agreement.

Rogue smirked in return.

"Revenge is sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I personally think Rogue is OOC. Okay, it's not think anymore, he is OOC. I'm really sorry about it *Bows* And I really know this is not one of my best work (If there is one :S) so forgive me. I'll try to do better next time. Once again, I'm really sorry for the crappy chapter and any errors I made T^T Well, please R&R?


	6. Sixth Meeting: Best Friend & Team Natsu

In their sixth 'meeting', Sting and Lucy argued on who was Rogue's best friend, and of course, expect Team Natsu here.

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted cheerfully, making her way downstairs.

Rogue nodded in acknowledgement, seeming he wasn't the type of person to talk much while Sting was just calmly reading the newspaper, waving a hand.

"Yo. Finally awake Fairy-san? We've been trying to wake you up ever since last year, but somehow, we don't know why but there was a certain someone who kicked us yet once again. Guess who?"

Lucy blushed at this, before taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs, spreading strawberry jam on her toast.

"It's not my fault that I kick while I sleep," She muttered, cheeks with a tint of pink while crossing her arms childishly.

"It's still your fault we receive kicks from you," Rogue grumbled, it was bad enough that Lucy's kick yesterday had left him a bruise, but now, she had kicked him on the same spot again.

Sting nodded, rubbing his sore cheek in attempt to make Lucy feel guilty, "It still hurts."

"Well you should have learned your lesson to never wake me up while I'm still sleeping, I'm not a morning person!" She huffed, standing up from her chair and placing her hands on her hip.

"I don't even get why you let her stay here! This Fairy-san had ruined the pride of the strongest mage in Magnolia!" Lector exclaimed.

"Shut up.. don't mention that..." The two dragon slayers sulked, depressed.

Lucy just blinked in confusion at their action before she felt someone tapping her leg, she turned around to see pink-suited adorable Frosch.

"Fro wants some toast!" The green exceed giggled.

Lucy, being typical Lucy immediately beamed, preparing some toast and giving it to Frosch who happily accepted it.

"Fro thinks it's really yummy~" Frosch sang while munching on the toast.

Lucy's eyes immediately shone, squeezing Frosch, "You're so cute! You should be my exceed instead!"

"Of course not," Rogue recited, dead-pan, "Frosch is my exceed."

Lucy stared in amusement at Rogue's reaction.

"He really cares a lot about Frosch," Sting 'whispered' to Lucy.

Lucy grinned widely, "Ara, that's really out of character of the 'emotionless' shadow dragon slayer right?

Rogue twitched, "I can hear that you know."

"And I don't care~" Lucy sang, and stuck out a tongue.

The shadow dragon slayer simply sighed, shaking his head, "I guess the reason why Sting wants you here is because you're just like him, as loud and annoying as ever."

"Hey!" The two blonde simultaneously shouted.

"No use in denying that fact," Rogue stated, as emotionless as ever.

"I'm not annoying! He is! He's usually annoying in daily basis!" Lucy pointed her finger to Sting.

Rogue shifted his eyes to Sting.

Sting scowled, and pushed away her finger, "Yeah right! I'm sure Rogue thinks you're way more annoying than me because you kick him on the face!"

Rogue returned his gaze to Lucy, who was dazed at Sting's comeback.

"B-but, I didn't mean it! Right Rogue?" Lucy immediately faced Rogue with a nervous grin.

Rogue simply raise an eyebrow and gave her a you-still-kicked-me-though-look.

"O-okay, fine! I'm at fault! B-but I don't do that every single day!" Lucy defended.

"You ruined his pride!"

"Still! Rogue will be siding with me! Right?" Lucy faced Rogue with pleading eyes.

Rogue didn't know what to do because those big brown orbs were killing him on the inside. But she still had ruined his pride so-

"How do **you **know?" Sting narrowed his eyes, "He's my best friend!"

"I am?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, amused that his partner stated the sentence.

"Rogue!"

Lucy burst out laughing, hands clutching on her stomach, "It seems Mr. Sting the stingy bee here doesn't have a best friend! Poor Mr. bee.. it must have been lonely without one ne?" Lucy grinned, her tone was a teasing one.

Sting scowled, "Did you forget about Lector?"

"Yeah! I'm Sting-kun's best friend **and **partner!"

"You're still not Rogue's best friend though! Hah! Give it up Sting," Lucy grinned widely.

"As if you know him better than **I **do?" Sting smirked smugly, challenging Lucy.

"Well I did learn a few things that even **you **don't know from Fro-chan," Lucy smiled sweetly, "Right Mr. I-Am-Rogue's-Best-Friend?"

Sting scowled, "As if! I know almost everything about him!"

"**Almost** everything right? Well I happen to know those few," Lucy winked.

"Name me his favorite food then!"

"He doesn't have one! He said that every dish tastes the same!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, since when did it turn out to be an argument of who was my best friend?" Rogue sweatdropped, "Why am I being fought over by those two blondes anyway?" Rogue sighed as he watched the two blonde bicker while cleaning up the plates.<p>

"Sting-kun will definitely win against Fairy-san!" Lector cheered for his partner, helping Rogue bring some dishes to the sink.

"Rogue.. Fro is your best friend right?" Frosch, who had been silent, which was unusual for the green exceed stared at Rogue with teary eyes.

Rogue let out a chuckle," Of course Frosch. **You**'re my best friend."

Frosch beamed, "Yeah! Fro is Rogue's best friend!"

The touching scene was soon interrupted by a bang on the door and the sound of the door being broke down.

"LUCCYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lucy immediately stopped bickering with Sting and turned around to see..

.

.

.

_Team Natsu._

* * *

><p><em>Sneak Peak: <em>

"_Did they kidnap you Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly, shooting death glares to the two Sabertooth mages._

_Natsu was trying to hold his anger as best as he could and gritted his teeth._

"_I heard them arguing something about who is that guy's best friend?" Gray mumbled curiously, pointing to Rogue__, but still glared at the duo._

"_Aye!" Happy chirped," Lucy liiiiiiiikes him!"_

_Lucy gawked, __placing her hands on her hip, __"Excuse me? I don't like Rogue! And stop rolling your tongue! It's annoying!"_

"_She's in denial!" Happy hid his grin behind his paws, "Deniaaaaal~"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally done with this chapter! :D Sorry for the late update, that chapter got deleted; it was the Team Natsu part, as requested by several reviewers :) I decided to split it into two. So there will be a part two to this ;) Hehe, yeah, if you noticed some RoLu hints, I'm obviously getting obsessed with them, ever since I saw Rogue smile :D Don't worry, I still love StiCy. :)

And err.. yeah, so now know what place Sting and Rogue stays in.. well.. I can't do anything about it now, so I'll just leave them having a house? :S I don't really want to introduce Lucy to the guild members first.. :S

Thousand apologies for this chapter, yes, it started out fine, but the quality dropped as it progresses, I'm sorry *Bws* Oh, and the shortness too, I made this short because there would be a part two here ;) I was in the mood for cliff-hanger :P

I also apologize for not being able to respond to all my reviewers :( Gomen, I have to start studying for my exams :( But I appreciate EVERY SINGLE one :D Thank you! *gives virtual chocolate chip cookies*

The next update..? I'm not sure, gomen, I'll try my best though! :)


	7. Sixth Meeting: The Math

**A/N: **Did anyone miss me?

... I'm guessing you hate me. *Sobs*

I hope none of you have forgotten this story yet :(

I lost my sense of humor. That's all that I need to say. T.T **AND. ***Ahem*

OMG! I haven't updated for months! Waaahhh! So sorry! Forgive me! I don't know what else to say!

There, on with the story ;)

* * *

><p>Still in there sixth meeting here, Lucy did not know what to say, because it was chaotic.<p>

The atmosphere around them immediately became tense. It was like something Lucy had felt when battling the Oracion Seis. But this was different, it was way tenser that it made Lucy shiver.

"Did they kidnap you Lucy?" Erza asked worriedly, shooting death glares to the two Sabertooth mages. Lucy was one of her best friend, and imagining what those two boys could have done to Lucy, she immediately ex-quipped to her heaven wheels armor.

Natsu was trying to hold his anger as best as he could and gritted his teeth so hard that you could hear it.

"I heard them arguing something about who is that guy's best friend?" Gray mumbled curiously, pointing to Rogue, but still glared at the duo. Lucy was her nakama, and in front of them was their enemy, it was no time to be curious for stuffs like those.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, truly not affected by the tension, "Lucy liiiiiiiikes him!"

Lucy gawked, placing her hands on her hip, "Excuse me? I don't like Rogue! And stop rolling your tongue! It's annoying!"

"She's in denial!" Happy hid his grin behind his paws, "Deniaaaaal~"

"Lucy."

Lucy flinched, what could the Titania say now? _Idiot cat! _She screamed in her mind. "A-aye?" She stuttered nervously.

What they heard from Erza was definitely not expected:

With wide eyes, she spoke horrifiedly, "You ran away from Fairy Tail because you like that shadow dragon slayer?"

"Wh-?" She gaped.

"AND YOU PLANNED TO ELOPE WitH HIM?"

Lucy could only blame Happy for this.

"Lucy?" Gray raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting this. Gray simply stood with his arms crossed coolly, but deep down, he was indeed boiling with jealousy. _Chill Gray, chill! She might notice that you're jealous! _Suddenly feeling this weird heat, he turned around, before thinking:

_Or maybe not. _

Natsu wasn't patient. Everyone knew that. And that simply meant that he wasn't good at controlling his emotions. It wasn't a surprise that Natsu and Gray had simply developed a tiny little crush on the blonde mage. So Lucy was their nakama, and crush. And Sting and Rogue was their rival. And he hated them. Not to mention, Lucy was with them.

So, let's do the math:

An angry and jealous Natsu + A Gray with the same state + A terrifying Erza who was already exquipped to her armor + Lucy with Sabertooth + Biggest rivals and enemies + Lucy staying with them at the same house = Ultimate destruction.

Such a simple, unbelievable, and terrifying theory that the question had produced.

"Nooo! Erza! Gray! Natsu! No! A big, fat, no!" Lucy screamed, this was a mess! What the heck happened to Erza's mind! _This is crazy! Horrifying! Destruction! Chaos! My rent! My money! If they destroyed this, what will happen to my rent? _

"Ne, Lucy," Happy spoke innocently, as if he didn't cause that misunderstanding, and not aware of this theory that she was pretty sure he would already now, "Who were you sharing the bed with?"

Steam was coming out of the used-to-be-calm-Gray and an-already-angry-Natsu. Lucy sighed; _Splendid. _She rolled her eyes sarcastically,_ And Erza blushing. ERZA SCARLET BLUSHING? This is going to be such a wonderful day isn't it?_

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, "No-"

"Obviously with me," The voice came from a blonde white dragon slayer who was jabbing a thumb towards himself which Lucy would kill later. _Way to add the fuel to the fire Sting! _Lucy face-palmed herself. And wait, wasn't he angry before? Why was he such in a good mood now?

_Don't tell me Sting's bipolar? _Lucy stated in her mind, horrified.

Happy looked at his owner, then at Gray, then his owner, then at Gray. Natsu. Gray. Natsu. Gray. He smiled sheepishly at Lucy.

"Oops?"

Those words made Happy received a Lucy-kick.

"How could you just say that you neko!" She screamed, "What will happen to this building? What if they charge me fee! What will happen to my rent!" She clutched her head dramatically, wailing a 'nooo'.

"Lucy,"

Natsu's tone made Lucy practically jump. It was truly rare to see Natsu very serious.

"Stay back."

It was Gray who continued the next sentence. And what was that glint on his eyes again?

She squeaked, before feeling someone hold her wrist and dragging her away. _What? _She turned around, and faced the shadow dragon slayer. And was he smirking right now? Was the emotionless shadow dragon slayer smirking?

"Just stay here Lucy," Rogue said, dead-pan "You'll get hurt by those two idiots."

Natsu and Gray, she did not want to see their face. And for the first time, Rogue called her 'Lucy'. She was going insane.

"Yeah Lucy," Sting smirked.

Why were they calling her by their names now? _Stop smirking you idiots! Do you know what you're doing right now? And what if Erza- _

She turned around to find Erza still blushing a beet red, probably from Happy's sentence.

"We won't hand over Lucy!" Natsu roared with fury. No way in hell was he ever going to hand over his precious nakama!

Sting grinned mischievously, just what was he planning?

"And we won't either." He retorted back.

With that, he put his arm **around** Lucy's shoulder. **With** Rogue still holding her wrist. She winced and groaned inwardly, she did **not **want to imagine what will happen next.

And Natsu and Gray's expression, she did not dare to face them.

Nor did she want to imagine them.

Indeed.

This was going to be a long day.

Well at least Erza's not joining the fight right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for my long disappearance! This was not proof-readed, so sorry! After putting up the poll, I decided to make a quick chapter. Which was done in 30 minutes. New record! But, my friend was already here, so I immediately saved it without any delay and closed it. Good thing she didn't see it yet :P And everyone! 33 Reviews!

I truly failed as an author. With this horrible chapter and the long delay. Aahh! Worst chapter ever. I hate myself now :(

I don't know how many times I should say sorry. :(

And I think I truly do not deserve your support. T^T You guys are way too kind.

Responses with **LOTS **of appreciation:

**Louricam the Manga Freak: **Waaah, bunches of thank you's here! I am glaaaaadd that you enjoy the previous chapter, I just hope I won't disappoint you with this one :(

**ANGELS: ***Hugs* Thank you so much! This chapter won't be as good as the previous chapters :( I hope I didn't disappoint you D:

**spurple: **Un, un! I agree! But not much Sting and Lucy moments here. Except for **that **one. Hihi :) Yes, I would just stand there and stare at them. Haha XD Un, sorry for the long delay, here's the next one :D

**gRayLu010: **I'm glad you found it funny :D I lost my sense of humor somewhere throughout studying, so please forgive me for this serious chapter with such little humor :(

**Princess Happy: **Awww, thanks for the review and support! I did terrible here, so sorry for that D:

**ayhartloki: **Yeah, hihi :D I love them as well! Go Happy! *Cheers* Perhaps I should make a Rolu fic soon :D Tehee~ And hihi, I'm beginning to love JeLu even more, go CRACK PAIRINGS!

**WolfieANNE: **Hihi, no worries for that Anne-chan :D I think I mentioned them in some reviews as well XD Aww, thanks :) No worries for that X3 Yeppp :) Yeah, I love both! I wish there will be more RoLu fic, honestly, they make such a cute pair!

**CelestialXxAngel: **Thanks for the review and compliment! XD Here you go~

**Star Lady: **Waaah, thanks a lot! *hugs* Here's the next chapter! :D

**amane-chan: **Thannk youu *hugs* This chapter won't be as funny :( No funny ideas right now. DX Don't say thank you, I should be the one saying that :)

**Maria-Reynne: **Arigato! I hope I didn't disappoint you on this one DX I truly failed with this chapter. *Sobs*

**Hachibukai: **Waah, thanks a lot Joy-nee-chan! Tehee~ It passed already, but thanks for the wishes :D *stays still* It feels like massagee~ Hihi :P thank you, but I probably disappointed you in this one ne? :( Hihi, I wish there would be more fics of them :( And I owe you lots of reviews! Waaahh, gotta start reviewing now!

**nana: **Thank you *blushes* Un, un, such perfect coupleS ne? :D

**Veraozao: **Thank you so much!

**suikodengel: **Waahh, thank you so much! Tehee~ I enjoyed writing that part as well~ Maybe he inherited that from Gajeel? :P But seriously, I hope Rogue would appear more! Kyaaa~ Kyaaa~ *goes crazy*

**bananapower: **Awww, thank you bananapower-san! :D

**Renata-chan Natural White: **Thank you! :D Un, hihi :D GraLu, RoLu, StiCy, and JeLu are my top four! :D

**Ly-Jane: **Waaah, Shen-chan! Thanks for the review! Awww, that sucks :( Yeah, yeah, I wonder what will happen~ (You probably already read it anyway :P) Yes, yes! I'm beginning to like Rogue even more! And awwww *Blushes* Thanks for the compliment Shen-chan! That question, I think I answered it last time? :S Hihi, anyway, thanks once again!

**Reviewer Gal if: **Yeah, yeah, me too! (And I call myself the author =,=") Haha XD Oh, we'll see for the next chapter ;) Thanks for the idea! :D And the last one, I would have done that already without anyone telling me, no worries ;)

**FarEien: **Waaahh! You definitely read my mind! And when I make Gray appear, I go from "KYAAA" into "WAAA" hihi :D I'm crazy. :P

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Unn, unn, hihi, a free NaLu Fan service here ;) Haha, I talk really all high and mighty ne? Sorry about that :P

**Bloody. 5507: **Here you go ;) Same here~ *raises hand*

**Sapphi: **Yepp, hihi :D Ah, I forgot what chapter, but that was long time ago, I'm pretty sure you already found it :P You read my mind Sapphi-chan! Let us! XD Tehee~

**Jays Feather: **Hihi, thanks for the review :D

**pokermaniac039: **Awwww, thank you :D Here you go~ Sorry for the late update :(

**Renna Kuchiki Pearl: **So sorry for the late udpate T.T Waaah, I hope you haven't forgotten about this story yet! :( Here you go anyway ;)

**fairy tail and anime FTW: **Thank you so much for the compliment! Hihi :D Here you go~

**the hotpocket hunter: **Thank you~ *hugs* Un, I hope so too, hehe :P I wonder if I'll manage, I don't know T.T But I hope I will :p

**Joker: **Yes, *sobs* Sorry about that :( I'm also sorry about that. T.T And hihi, sorry about that as well :P And yeah, go crack pairings! *Cheers* I hope I will be able to, but no ideas yet, all my ideas are about multi-chaptered stories, not one-shots :( But I do have an idea for a RoLu fic once, but I don't really think it's very... good. Thanks anyway ;)

**TheBlackSeaReaper: **Waaaahhh! Arigato! :D Here you go~

**Baka-Usagi49: **Thank you so much! :D Here's the next~

... I don't know when my next update will be. Sorry for the responding to the previous reviewers, ugghh, so guilty for chapter 5 :(

I need to get back to homework :( So sorry. I have to wake up at 5:30 for school tomorrow, so I need to sleep early now T.T

Please support my other fics as well, **How to Deal With A Not So Normal Life**, **Life at the** **Fullbuster's**, and my newest one, **How To Find Your Prince Charming **:) Thank you :D

- Purple-chan out~


	8. Seventh Meeting: Farewell

**A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR MEETINGS SO I NEED TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDLY REVIEWS, FAVORITES, ALERTS, AND SUPPORT FROM EVERYTHING :') I love you all so much and I'm very sorry for any part you didn't like in this story. As well as my slow updates which you still are very patient of :') THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>Tension.<p>

All there was in the situation she was in was tension. Beads of sweat slides down to her neck.

Only that single word that could make someone feel so uncomfortable and anxious, a single emotion that could be used in many times in the everyday life.

Including the situation she was currently handling. And almost obviously and hopelessly failing.

A huge explosion occured, right in front of her.

.

.

Right in **FREAKING **front of her.

It wasn't any surprise because Sting was shouting crap like 'white dragon slayer's roar' with several idiotic somersaults and Natsu was all 'Fire dragon slayer's fist' and all that and roaring here and there then Gray was freezing anything and everything he saw while Rogue is sitting in the corner reading a book while using his Shadow Dragon slayer's roar to protect himself.

And it was too late for her to take cover. Since she was already flying off to somewhere over the rainbow. And suddenly.

Someone caught her. Someone **FREAKING **caught her. And when her life was assured to be safe, and was about to thank whoever had caught her.

She definitely jinxed her own words. 'Cause the person, who happens to be the oh-so-mighty-Sting **FREAKING **Eucliffe decided to do the worst thing he could ever do.

"Sorry Fairy-san, gotta battle Natsu-san! Better take cover!" The blonde smirked, **FREAKING **smirked**, AS IF** he was not endangering her life.

And Dear Father in Heaven, please bless all her nakama who is standing, **FREAKING **standing right in front of her watching her being passed back to Rogue from the roof of the the duo dragon slayer's house which was considered to be **QUITE **a **FREAKING **tall building. And not seeming to even be worried at the slightest.

Oh, and she meant **THREW **her to Rogue, **AS IF** it was alright if she even fell.

_Dear Father in Heaven, please note my sarcasm. Thank you. Amen. _

And she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Then with much force, Sting oh-so-_delicately _threw her to the mighty Rogue who caught her with _oh-so-much-ease-and-gentleness_.

How charming of a teamwork the duo dragon slayers had.

"STING! I challenge you to a fight!" The other _oh-so-mighty _**FREAKING PINK**-headed dragon slayer shouted, with flames coming out from his mouth in the process of roaring, and seeming that he had forgotten the reason for him coming to this _wonderful, magical, heaven, wonderland._

_Erza, never mind. Please hurry up and wake up._

Lucy sighed, and did a face-palm.

"My please Natsu-san," The white-dragon slayer replied almost immediately, grinning, like a **FREAKING IDIOT**.

Then the _oh-so-mighty _**FREAKING STRIPPER **of an ice mage just shouted the most, possible, **IDIOTIC**_**, **_thing ever.

"Oi, baka! Stop spouting flames you ash-head!"

Baka.

Ash-head.

The lovely, beloved, ice mage's wonderful, creative, nicknames for the lovely, beloved, pink-headed fire dragonslayer which would never cause them to ever fight.

**NOT.**

"What did you say snow-cone?!" Natsu roared.

**ROARED. **

**1 FREAKING WORD. 6 FREAKING LETTERS. **

**ROARED **in Natsu's way is spouting flames while shouting in a very loud, monstrous voice.

That caused her skirt to burn.

**FREAKING BURN. **

"HOT! IT'S SO HOT!" Lucy shrieked, jumping around the place in search for any water source ever available anywhere in the location she was currently in.

"Oh crap! Lucy!" Her saviour, her wonderful, charming, beloved, lovely, honey-bear, saviour which happened to be the **NOT **so wonderful, charming, beloved, lovely, honey-bear, Gray shouted.

And said another stupid sentence.

And did another stupid thing.

"Freeze!" He shouted.

And froze her skirt.

And because of the sudden weight, she fell.

But the _oh-so-mighty _Rogue Cheney saved her yet once again! How wonderful! But because of his idiocy, he sadly failed to catch her! Because the ice made his hands slips and cause her to finally meet her destined fate!

.

.

To fall!

The ice shattered as Lucy fell.

Causing her to fall again.

Ouch.

Then our beloved ice mage decided to make **A FREAKING NOTHER **stupid comment.

"Seems like you gained weight Lucy, you destroyed my ice with your weight," The raven-haired **FREAKING IDIOTIC **guy smirked, roaring with laughter.

And the supposed-to-be-silent Rogue burst out snickering.

And Natsu joins them roaring with laughter.

And Sting, the last member of their laughing choir finally snickers, causing a harmony between the snickerings and roar of laughters.

What a wonderful sound.

**NOT.**

That's it.

She snapped.

Lucy went fuming red in anger and embarassment, and Erza finally decided to wake up in such perfect timing.

"Huh?" Erza blinked in confusion, looking at the laughing idiots, "What happened?"

Teardrops spilled from her eyes and slid down her cheek, she made her eyes go wide and innocent-looking, and with such a wonderful and perfect act, she sadly made a puppy-face to Erza and pointed to the four still-laughing idiots.

"Erza, they're being mean to me!" She wailed, "Natsu burned my skirt and Gray froze my skirt and Sting and Rogue played toss using me!"

Erza snapped, and death-glared the idiots in such a terriffying aura that the guys finally stopped laughing by sensing it and turned around.

And had wide eyes.

"Be prepared," Erza grinned evily, already re-equipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

They gulped in sync.

* * *

><p>"Such idiots they all are! Making Lucy cry!" Erza sighed disaprovingly at the four, beaten-up guys who were muttering silent curses.<p>

"Thanks Erza," Lucy giggled, satisfied with their punishment.

"So you're going to leave Fairy-san?" Frosch pouted in disappointment, "We haven't even played yet!"

"I don't really care," Lector said and crossed his arms, though he was slightly and visibly disappointed as well.

"Ehehe~ Sorry you two, I need to go back to Fairy Tail~ I can't just laze around~ I need money for my rent," Lucy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm pretty sure _**someone **_would be glad to take a job for your rent Lucy~" Happy snickered, visibly flickering his eyes back and forth from Rogue and Sting to Lucy.

Rogue raised an eyebrow while Sting scoffed in disagreement.

"But we take jobs for Lucy as well Happy, what's the diff?" Natsu shrugged in nonchalance, not getting anything.

"Baka," Gray muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU S-" Natsu abruptly paused sensing the deathglare of the Titania before doing the friendly pose with Gray, "_**I mean, **_we're such good friends aren't we Gray?"

"Aye! Such good friends we are!"

"Aye!"

Lucy face-palmed herself while Sting and Rogue just animatedly sweatdropped. Erza simply smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Well I guess see you~" Lucy waved to the two dragon slayers and the two exceeds, smiling brightly.

"Bye Fairy-san! Let's meet again someday!" Frosch grinned. Lector simply nodded, and waved back.

"Bye," Rogue said, deadpan, before swiftly standing next to her and whispered playfully, "Lucy~"

Lucy blushed at this, and nodded in return, while Rogue _oh-so-charmingly-and-sneakily _smirked, the corner of his eyes focusing to Sting, probably challenging him.

"Bye," Sting said with not much emotion.

Rogue raised an eyebrow disappointedly, expecting for another reaction.

With much swiftness comparatively to Rogue, he appeared beside her, and kissed her cheek softly, before leaning towards her ear, "Better keep your words, _**fairy-san~**_"

Lucy blushed even redder and brighter, and everyone, including Rogue gaped at the scene.

Sting, with an almost noticeable tint of pink smirked in victory, while Rogue smirked back at his actions. Both eyes clashed.

_You'll see._

Both thought stimultaneously.

* * *

><p>After they bid farewell for the second time (including Natsu who was forced by Erza), the four were left.<p>

"Huh, very much expected of your competitiveness Sting," Rogue smirked slightly.

"Not bad to you too," Sting grinned widely, "Seems like I have another rival when it comes to this."

"Eh?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"What? You like her right?" Sting sighed, "I don't want any hard feelings so may the best man win."

Rogue blinked, before finally replying, "Well Sting."

"What?" Sting retorted back with much impatience.

Showing off his sharp fangs, he grinned widely, "Who _**even **_said that I liked her?"

Sting blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then blushed with such brightness and vibrant colors that the three couldn't help but snicker.

"CURSE YOU ROGUE!"

* * *

><p>"So which do you like?" Erza snickered, nudging her blonde friend.<p>

"Eh?" Lucy blinked, before blushing, "None of course!" Replying immediately in a rush.

"Are you sureeee~?" Happy rolled his tongue and chirped, "I think she's dating both of them!"

"You're dating both of them?!" Gray shouted, "I didn't know you-"

"But wait! With Gray and Natsu, that means she's dating four guys!" Erza gasped dramatically.

"Lucy's wha-?" Natsu blinked.

"SHUSH! " Lucy desperately shouted, before clearing her throat, "I AM NOT-"

"YES YOU AR-"

"NO I'M NO-"

"YES-"

"NO-"

"YES-"

Lucy took a deep breath, cleared her throat, relaxed her tense body, and shouted in the top of her lungs:

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"Rogue," Frosch called out. It was late at night and Sting was already asleep seeming her was already very tired. Lector had been dozing off and had fell asleep on the couch while he was in the middle of watching the television.<p>

"Hn?" Rogue replied, reading his book while sipping on his drink.

"Admit it Rogue. Fro knows that you like Lucy too," Frosch grinned cheekily.

Rogue spits out his drink, before looking at his exceed with wide eyes, "No I do no-"

"Rogue~?" Frosch smiled even wider.

Rogue sighs, closed his eyes, massaged his temples, before his ruby eyes flared:

"Fine, I like her, but **DO NOT EVER **tell a single soul. Deal?"

Frosch grinned along.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_All love is sweet – given or returned. -unknown_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello my dear friends and reviewers and readers and whoever you might be to me, I would like to tell everyone something. You guys probably didn't expect ending ne? Some Gralu, Nalu, StiCy, and RoLu moments I mixed in, ehehe~ Gomen, I just wanted to satisfy my inner fangirl-ism. And well, I'm **VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND EVERYTHING. **AS well as because this is the **FINAL CHAPTER OF MEETINGS. **Who knows, I might make a sequel~ :D I'm quite proud of this because this is the first multi-chaptered story I have ever completed. :3 ehehhe, I'm so happy! I'm verry sorry once again for the **LONG, VERY LONG ABSENCE OF ME **and I hope you forgive me.

Did you know? I'm sort of crying right now, ehehe, I'm really proud and I don't know why but I'm crying these happy tears liked a crazy idiot right now, ehehe.

And now I'll be working on my other stories. Sorry for not replying :( I need to work on my other stories and the **200th reviewer will receive a one-shot from me! **

Please do it this way to the 200th reviewer:

**Pairing: **

**Prompt:**

**Genre:**

**Setting: **(Simply type AU or not (: )

If it's a guest, please tell me through the review and if you have an account, please PM me. :D

-Vivian-chan :')


End file.
